


Couleurs

by EriiGrey



Category: Amour Sucré, My Candy Love
Genre: Cute, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EriiGrey/pseuds/EriiGrey
Summary: Histoire courte entre Lysandre et Sucrette.





	1. Couleurs de fête

En ce soir de fête, la ville est plus animée que jamais. Les nombreux stands scintillent dans la nuit. Or, rouge et bleu, les couleurs de la nouvelle année, les couleurs de la joie, les couleurs d’une nuit inoubliable.  
Les rues sont pleines de monde, les enfants courent dans tous les sens en riant, des friandises plein les mains. Des chants résonnent un peu partout et des acrobates sillonnent les avenues et les toits en cabriolant dans leurs habits multicolores.  
Cette nuit est fête, mais la fête n’est pas dans le cœur de tout le monde. Là-bas sur le rebord de la fontaine, un jeune homme attend seul, un carnet d’écrits à la main. Étrangement, une bulle de calme semble le couper du monde. Il a l’air soucieux en relisant les mots élégamment tracés à la plume, son front se plisse légèrement. Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux nacrés pointé de noir, les décoiffant un peu plus, et referme son carnet d’un geste brusque en soupirant.  
Le jeune relève la tête et observe la foule festive de ses yeux vairons. Il porte un costume élégant aux teintes sylvestres, on dirait qu’il s’est habillé avec un soin particulier ce soir.  
Son regard prend soudain une teinte triste, on dirait bien que la personne qu’il attendait ne viendra plus. Il se lève et s’apprête à partir quand quelqu’un l’interpelle avec force.  
« Lysandre ! crie la jeune fille en lui faisant de grands signes de la main. »  
Le visage de Lysandre s’éclaire alors et il offre un sourire rayonnant à la demoiselle en la rejoignant.  
Bras-dessus, bras-dessous, ils rejoignent la fête et ses ors, rouges et bleus chatoyant dans la nuit de cette fin d’année.


	2. Rouge la rose

Il y avait une foule si dense que Lysandre sentait Sandra se cramponner à son bras pour ne pas se faire emporter.  
« Alors, où veux-tu te rendre en premier ? questionna le jeune homme.  
\- Pourquoi ne pas rendre visite à ton frère ? J’aimerai beaucoup voir les créations que Leigh à fait spécialement pour la nouvelle année.  
\- Son stand est à l’autre bout de la ville, tu es sûre de ne rien vouloir voir dans les parages ? annonça Lysandre en haussant les sourcils.  
\- Non, cela me va. Et on pourra voir les autres stands sur le chemin, répondit Sandra en souriant. »  
Ils traversèrent donc la ville tant bien que mal en zigzaguant entre les badauds, les acrobates sur leurs échasses et les vendeurs qui voulait leur refourguer tout et n’importe quoi. Le jeune homme aux yeux vert et doré offrit une barbe à papa à Sandra et s’amusa de la voir les doigts collés de sucre. En retour, la jeune fille brune lui offrit une nouvelle plume, elle savait à quel point Lysandre aimait écrire. « Comme ça tu m’écriras peut être une chanson » le taquina-t-elle avec un clin d’œil.  
« C’est déjà fait » murmura Lysandre, mais elle n’entendit pas la réponse car elle venait d’apercevoir une de ses amies et s’était précipitée pour lui souhaiter une presque bonne nouvelle année.  
Ils arrivèrent bientôt près du stand de Leigh, le grand frère de Lysandre qui était couturier. La Grande Place, attenante au parc de la Dame Blanche, était noire de monde et il était particulièrement difficile de s’y mouvoir. Pour ne pas se perdre l’un l’autre, Lysandre pris la main de Sandra, dont les joues rosir, et l’entraîna dans la marée mouvante des fêtards.  
Le stand de Leigh, débordant de ses créations colorées, fut bientôt en vue, mais Sandra se stoppa net en voyant qui faisait le pied de grue juste devant.  
« Que se passe-t-il ? la questionna Lysandre surpris.  
\- Nathaniel, répondit la jeune fille l’air un peu paniquée. Il attend près du stand de ton frère et je n’ai pas trop envie de la voir en ce moment. »  
Le jeune homme aux cheveux argenté fut surpris par cette affirmation. Nathaniel, jeune homme blond et sérieux, avait toujours été quelqu’un avec qui Sandra s’entendait bien. Jusqu’à aujourd’hui apparemment.  
Se doutant qu’il avait dû se passer quelque chose, Lysandre pesa le pour et le contre en observant son camarade blond qui patientait, l’air passablement énervé d’ailleurs, près du stand de Leigh. Sandra se dandinait d’un pied sur l’autre à ses côtés, l’air gênée.  
Lysandre n’eut pas à réfléchir longtemps, Nathaniel venait de les apercevoir et se dirigeait vers eux à grands pas. Le jeune homme saisit la main de Sandra fermement et fit demi-tour, fendant la foule le plus vite possible. Il entendit la voix de Nathaniel appeler Sandra derrière eux et pressa encore un peu plus le pas, jusqu’à se mettre à courir vers le parc tout proche.  
Ils s’engagèrent dans le parc, éclairé de milliers de petites lumières, où peu de gens se baladait, le blond toujours à leurs trousses. Dans un tournant entouré de rosiers d’hiver aux fleurs rouges écarlates, Lysandre plongea dans les buissons, sans penser aux épines.  
« Aïe ! s’exclama Sandra en essayant de démêler ses long cheveux bruns des épines des roses.  
\- Chut ! fit Lysandre en posant son index sur la bouche de la jeune fille qui se figea. »  
Ils observèrent à travers le feuillage, Nathaniel passer, s’arrêter, faire demi-tour, puis encore une fois et finalement repartir plus avant dans le parc. Sandra soupira de soulagement.  
« Merci, murmura-t-elle au jeune homme. Mais c’était vraiment obligatoire de choisir les rosiers, ajouta-t-elle, grimaçant en tentant encore une fois d’ôter ses cheveux des épines.  
\- Je trouvais que leur couleur t’allais plutôt bien, déclara Lysandre en lui prenant les mains. »  
Il démêla lui-même les cheveux de la jeune fille et fini par cueillir une des roses, enleva les épines, et fixa la fleur écarlate aux pétales veloutés au dessus de l’oreille droite de Sandra.  
« Magnifique » pensa le jeune homme à haute voix.  
Sandra détourna les yeux en prenant une teinte proche de celle de la fleur qui ornait à présent sa chevelure.


	3. Blancheur de la neige

Sandra se leva brusquement, s’accrochant aux épines des rosiers d’hivers. Mais elle s’en fichait bien. Elle avança d’un pas vif vers une petite fontaine cachée au centre d’un bosquet de sapin, le rouge aux joues. Elle se sentait affreusement confuse, il s’était passé beaucoup trop de chose en une seule journée. Et jamais elle n’aurait pensé Lysandre aussi entreprenant, bien que cela ne lui déplaise pas. Elle avait senti alors une tempête de sentiments s’élevé à l’intérieur de sa poitrine. Cela l’avait déstabilisée et elle avait paniqué, d’où sa fuite.  
Sandra s’assit sur le rebord de la fontaine et se pris la tête entre ses mains. Elle respira un grand coup et tacha de se calmer.  
Lysandre, interloqué par la réaction de la jeune fille, avait fini par la suivre et s’assit en silence à côté d’elle sur la fontaine. Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir et attendait un signe patiemment.  
« Désolé, murmura soudain Sandra. Je… j’ai eu une dure journée.  
\- C’est à cause de Nathaniel ? demanda le jeune homme au cheveux argentés.  
\- En grande partie, oui. »  
Un silence gênant s’installait à nouveau quand Sandra reprit la parole :  
« Nathaniel m’a fait une… crise de jalousie cette après-midi. D’après lui tu n’es pas fréquentable vu que tu es ami avec Castiel. Et il est de notoriété publique que tout les deux s’entendent comme chien et chat. Du coup, nous avons eu une discussion quelque peu… houleuse.  
\- Tu penses donc que Castiel est fréquentable ? demanda Lysandre ironiquement. »  
La jeune fille rigola doucement.  
\- Je n’irai pas jusque là. Disons qu’il est tolérable à un certain point. Et puis ce n’est pas parce que Nathaniel ne s’entend pas avec lui, qu’il doit te juger entièrement sur ça. »  
Le jeune homme hocha la tête en guise d’assentiment.  
« Je lui ai dit que je te connaissais mieux que lui. Que tu étais quelqu’un de sérieux et gentil, mais il n’a rien voulu entendre. Du coup, je lui ai sortit qu’il n’était ni mon père, ni mon petit ami et je lui ai claqué la porte au nez. Je crois que ça la beaucoup blessé. Mais en même temps je ne vois pas ce que j’aurais à craindre avec toi, conclu la jeune fille.  
\- Les apparences sont parfois trompeuse, la taquina Lysandre. »  
Elle lui lança un regard un peu exaspéré. Le jeune homme rit et se mit à observer pensivement les alentours de ses yeux vairons.  
« Tu es consciente qu’il y a de forte chance pour qu’il éprouve des sentiments pour toi ? dit gentiment Lysandre.  
\- Je sais soupira la jeune fille l’ai abattue. Mais ce n’est pas mon cas. »  
Le cœur de Lysandre rata un battement et il se surprit à sourire bêtement.  
« Du coup je peux comprendre la scène qu’il m’a fait. Il avait toutes les raisons du monde pour ça, et plus encore.  
\- Que veux-tu dire par… »  
Sandra poussa un cri de joie, coupant la parole au jeune homme.  
« Regarde, il neige ! s’exclama-t-elle en tournoyant sous les flocons duveteux qui tombaient du ciel. »  
Lysandre souriait en la regardant danser sous l’averse hivernale. Soudain des cloches et des vivats retentirent partout dans la ville. La nouvelle année venait de débuter et la neige recouvrait tout de sa blancheur fragile pour l’occasion. Les enfants allaient être ravis car ils pourraient continuer les festivités le lendemain.  
Sandra riait en essayant d’éviter les flocons au rythme des cloches. Ils commençaient à s’accumuler dans sa chevelure brune. C’était finalement une nuit magnifique et il ne manquait qu’une chose pour qu’elle soit parfaite.  
Se retournant pour souhaiter une bonne année à Lysandre elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec lui. La surprise et la proximité firent disparaître son sourire et ses joues rosirent. Lysandre était incroyablement près, mais elle ne fit pas un geste pour s’éloigner, son cœur battant la chamade. Leur souffle se mélangeaient et ne firent bientôt qu’un quand leurs lèvres se joignirent. Sandra passa ses bras autour du coup de Lysandre et se fut comme si le temps s’était arrêté. Jamais cet instant ne devrait se finir, mais ils durent bientôt se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle.  
« Je comprend mieux pourquoi tu disais que Nathaniel avait toutes les raisons du monde et plus encore d’être jaloux, murmura Lysandre contre son oreille, moqueur.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu… »  
Il la fit taire d’un nouveau baiser.  
« Bonne année, lui confia-t-il sur un ton qui voulait plutôt dire « je t’aime ». »  
Ils restèrent là, dans les bras l’un de l’autre, enlacés sous les flocons d’un blanc immatériel, comme le signe d’un nouveau départ, d’une page blanche à remplir d’une nouvelle histoire.


End file.
